Kale Allerion
Kale Allerion '''is an O'rant wizard married to the knight Sir Bardon. She is the mother of Penn and the daughter of Sir Kemry Allerion and Lady Lyll Allerion. Appearance: At the beginning of Dragonspell, Kale has brown dark hair that is long and somewhat obscures her face. Granny Noon cuts her hair, so it becomes a bob cut covering her head in a snug cap". In Dragonknight, Bardon says her hair falls in soft curls around her ears. She has wide-set hazel eyes, a pimpley nose, a "strong" and pointy chin, and a lovely smile. Bardon describes her as whiny, and Pretender calls her beautiful. She is almost always wearing her moonbeam cape, given to her by Granny Noon. Abilites: Kale is a DragonKeeper, a person who is gifted in raising dragons and finding and hatching dragon eggs. As a DragonKeeper her natural gift of finding dragon eggs is multiplied, which defines the difference between her and others with her gift. Kale also has the talent of mindspeaking, as well as being a light wizard. Dragons under her command: *Gymn: A green Minor Dragon. He has the ability to heal wounds. He was the first dragon egg that Kale quickened. *Metta: A purple Minor Dragon. She the ability to learn any song she comes across and impart that knowledge into others and heal the soul. She was the second dragon egg that Kale quickend. *Dibl: An orange and yellow Minor Dragon. He has the ability to make people laugh. *Ardeo: A white Minor Dragon. He has the ability to glow in the dark. He died in book four of the series after he led Kale out of a burning forest. *Artross: A white Minor Dragon. Has the ability to glow in the dark. Artross is the leader of a 'watch' of minor dragons. *Pat: A brown Minor Dragon. He has the ability to fix things and tell others how to fix things. *Filia: A pink Minor Dragon. She collects information, some of which is quite trivial. *Tieto: A blue and green Minor Dragon. Has the ability to discern the aura surrounding a person. *Crispin: A red Minor Dragon. He is a fire dragon. *Celisse: A grey Riding Dragon. Celisse is Kale's riding dragon. *Note: These are of the minor dragons mentioned. It is stated in the last book, Dragon Light, that Kale has hundreds of minor dragons. Background: Kale was born in the Marione town of River Away. Both of her parents were assigned missions by Paladin when she was just a child, leaving her in the care of Headmistress Meiger. During her childhood, Kale was raised as a slave girl, until, when she was fourteen years old, she found and quickened a dragon's egg. Kale carried this egg around with her until Headmistress Meiger discovered it. She then sent Kale away to "learn and develop her skills". In the Books: '''Dragonspell: Kale is elected as a destined Dragon Keeper who is meant to be hatching eggs and training dragons. She meets Dar and Leetu Bends and learns about her identity. She meets Wizard Fenworth and hears the truth about her parents' disappearance from her life but not in detail. After saving Leetu Bends from the capture of evil forces and retrieving the meech egg, Kale is sent to the Hall in the end. Dragonquest: Here, Kale starts off her journey to be Wizard Fenworth's apprentice and to help with the meech egg, Regidor. She is met with the responsibility of taking care of the young doneel, Toopka, and dealing with her nemesis, Bardon. She despises him, considering him to be arrogant and selfish but after having him save her life from deadly Cremor Spiders and other various peril, her opinion starts to be shaped slowly. Category:Female Category:O'rant Category:Dragonkeeper Category:Wizards